The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Electric hybrid vehicles may include an internal combustion engine, an electric drive motor, and a rechargeable battery that powers the motor. The motor may transmit power and may charge the battery. An engagement may connect the motor with an engine crankshaft. The engagement may include an accessory drive system. The accessory drive system may include a serpentine belt engaged with the crankshaft and an input/output of the motor to transfer rotation therebetween.
Traditional useful life testing of the belt uses a predefined load schedule of the belt. Results of this testing cannot be used to accurately predict the useful life of the belt with different load conditions or with a different load schedule. Additional components, such as a belt alternator starter, added to the accessory drive system may cause the different load conditions and schedule of the belt.